Wolf in Sheep's clothing
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: The deal remains, and the time for fooling around is over. Bill takes back what belongs to him, and begins to perform horrifying acts of cruelty. Takes place before "Not what he seems." Rated M for intense violence, disturbing and adult themes, adult language, and sexual suggestion. The image belongs to "Monster, Liar. Snappy dresser." on Tumblr.


**_The amazing image belongs to the tumblir page "Monster, liar. Snappy dresser."_** _ **who you should checkout after this. The title was inspired by the video "Wolf in Sheep's clothing: Gravity Falls." I hop you enjoyed.**_

* * *

 _"You really think "you're my puppet now!" means a one-time thing? YOU ARE MINE. I can do whatever the hell I wanna with you. I crushed the laptop, you figured out it belonged to McSuckit, and you got your precious knowledge. Now me…I get my meat-sack."_

* * *

Dipper writhed underneath the sheets, groaning protests as he wrestled with the demon for control of his bodily form. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He bolted upright just as his spirit was torn forth and for a moment Dipper Pines' heart refused to pump, and his body lay dead. Then the eyes peered open, revealing barely tinted eyes and slightly elongated pupils. _"HA! HA-HA-HA! Oh yeah, I'm back!"_ Bill leapt out of the bed, stopping a moment to watch the spiritual essence of Dipper float in one place, and squirmed around in place, like a worm on a hook. _You sure took the bait PineTree._

 _"Enjoy the constant stream of ever-flowing knowledge kid, I got places to be, journals to burn and people to kill."_ But Dipper couldn't hear him, he was too busy staring into the boundaries of infinity and feeling too small to move. Bill giggled, and skipped out of the room, sliding downstairs on the banister as he whistled Cab Calloway's 1931 classic, _"The Nightmare."_ Stepping out into the kitchen, he gave Stan a bright smile as the shyster temporarily removed his attention from his oatmeal and newspaper. "What's the matter with you? Your sister has been up for two hours already."

He put on a fake look of embarrassment. _"Sorry *Grunkle* Stan, I uh, I was up late last night reading."_ The old man rolled his aged dark brown eyes, and re-focused them on the mortuaries as Bill opened the fridge, removed the orange juice, and poured it all into the tallest glass he could find. Stan frowned and watched his carelessly toss the carton onto the garbage, before filling a second glass with cranberry juice. He then unceremoniously dumped the two glasses into a pitcher after downing the water. "What the hell are you making?" Bill grew a disgustingly smug expression, careful to keep his face from view. _"Oh…just some punch for Mabel's sleep over…"_

The senior nodded to himself as his memory was jogged, and he paid his nephew no heed as the demon strolled into the front and greeted the cashier girl, careful to call her by her real name rather than one of the pet names he had created for her. _"Hey Wendy, are you havin' a good morning?"_ She glanced up from her magazine and shrugged. "I guess, just as boring though." He nodded compassionately, despite the feeling being far from his palette. _"You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest drug store might be located?"_

 ***v***

"And when we're done with Grenda's inappropriate books, we can move onto MOVIE TIME!" Pacifica rolled her eyes with a smile, enjoying Mabel's refreshing enthusiasm. It was still kind of annoying but she greatly preferred it to her parents ragging on her all day, and any night when she didn't have to worry about them taking her into "The Bad Room" while she slept was sure to be a contented one.

She wasn't exactly sure about Mabel's two friends, but she knew that this was a chance to repair some burnt bridges, and to become closer to the Pines Twins, who cared more about her than anyone else in her life (as it was, no one would have dared endangered themselves for her in a million years). Besides, Grenda had managed to snag Fundshauser and Pacifica was desperate to know her secret. "Also, since this is going to be the first Sleepover we've had in a while, and we have a new member in our little gang…" Mabel gestured towards Pacifica like she was a brand new car, and smiled radiantly despite the skeptical looks from her husky and thin companions. "SO I MADE EVERYONE A SWEATER!"

Four sweaters flew up in the air, and Mabel caught all of them, throwing the green one labeled "GOLF QUEEN" to Pacifica, the red with "Improvement of human being" to Candy, and a purple one with a picture of a lizard and the inscription "Iguana's rock" to Grenda. She slipped on a pink one herself and Pacifica turned to her with a frown once she was done with the sweater. "Umm, I don't want to be ungrateful…but how did you get my size?" Mabel shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. NOW LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGI-!" _"Now wait one moment dear sister, you can't have a party…"_

Dipper stepped into the room with a tray of drinks, and smiled as the girl's stared at his snazzy butler's outfit. _"…without DRINKS!"_ He began handing out the cups, as Mabel walked over and asked him what he was doing. _"I just figured that you ladies deserved to relax, and figured I might make a nice drink for the occasion."_ He gave a charming smile which revealed his well cleaned teeth, and Mabel gave him a hug, almost causing him to spill the remaining two cups. _"Woah there!"_

Mabel grabbed hers and flopped down on her bed with it, watching as Pacifica gingerly accepted hers with an unsteady hand. _"My my, your almost as nervous as you are pretty tonight."_ He gave another charming grin, and her face lit up like a firecracker. "Th-thanks…" he stepped closer and waggled an eyebrow as she sipped the drink. _"For what? The drink is on the house, and you should have to thank me for telling the truth,"_ He stepped a bit closer and she flushed further, never having met a person who could get her this flustered, then he addressed her like a butler. _"…Madame."_ He turned away from the tomato faced blonde with snigger, and told them he would be back in a moment after depositing the tray in the sink.

The moment he left the room the three enthusiastic girls surrounded her, and began asking questions. "Was he flirting this much back at the party?" "I've never seen you blush that hard!" "Can I be the bridesmaid?" "No, I GET to be the bridesmaid!" "Okay but I'm the Best Lady no matter what!"

She shushed them, "Do you guys want him to hear?" They giggled at her self-consciousness and all turned when they heard a familiar voice and the creak of the door.

 _"Hear what?"_ He was smiling almost cruelly, and inspecting the three giggling girls and their blushing companion humorously. _Oh god this is a nightmare. One giant nightmare. How could this get worse?_ Pacifica felt herself become woozy, and had to sit down on Dipper's bed, but grew a look of horror and felt even worse as Mabel gained a coy expression and answered Dipper's question. "Well…Pacifica was feeling self-conscious about how she looked in that sweater. You know how much she's into fashion, so maybe you could tell her what you think of her outfit?" Dipper returned his attention to the mortified Pacifica, and grinned once again, causing her to sigh in relief.

Then his lips stretched and he revealed all his teeth in a lecherous grin, and she felt her world slip out from under her with his next words. They came out in practically a whisper, and he had barely moved his lips as he said it, almost like a ventriloquist. Still, there was no mistaking his reply, and thus the four girls stared at him with expressions of pure shock.

 _"Sure, she looks pretty Lolita for a whore though. Not that I mind though…"_

He chuckled upon seeing the looks on their faces, and his lewd beam was replaced by a triumphant smirk. Her mind was frozen in place, so all that Pacifica could think was; _why is he so happy about it?_ Rage grew inside her and she felt her world begin to spin as Mabel stumbled over to him. "Umm Dipper what…what did you just say?" _You know exactly what he just said._ Pacifica turned her rage upon Mabel, and her wounded mind began coming to conclusions that came alarmingly easily. _She invited me over here, she set this up. She wanted to see the look on my face when the boy she knows like called me that. She's been plotting revenge this whole time, and you fell for it like an idiot. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_ She felt like tearing at her hair, and was about to confront the other girl (and that stupid look of fake innocence on her face) but her rage subsided when Dipper finally gave his reply, this time with a raised eyebrow.

 _"What's the matter sis? Is there something in your ears?"_ Seeing shock on the brunette's face, Pacifica watched Mabel stumble back as Dipper shoved her onto her bed. _"You of all people ShootingStar, should know the meaning of the word whore. I've watched you long enough. Or is it that you're so stupid, and I have to tell you the definition?"_

Mabel's eyes widened and she whispered "Bill…" just as Grenda stood and pointed a sausage like finger at Dipper. She never got out a word though, because the world began to go black for her, Mabel, Candy and Pacifica as Dipper began to laugh like a maniac.

 ***v***

Mabel's eyes fluttered open, and her hazy vision focused on Bipper standing over her.

He giggled like the creep he was, and watched as she tried to stand up. _"Those ropes ain't going nowhere sugar-plum."_ She glared at him upon realizing that she was tied to the totem pole, and that they were outside. Glancing to her side, she located Grenda to her left and Pacficia to her right. _Candy must be on the other side. "The stars are out, the moon is high…"_ He leaned down, bending his knees and staring deep into her dark brown pupils. Now this close, with a time to stare directly at them, Mabel felt stupid for missing the flaxen colored thin circle which had surrounded the irises which normally mirrored hers.

It was a small detail, and she knew that Bill had purposely kept those eyes focused on something else the whole day, but she still felt stupid for missing it. _"…it's the perfect night to die. Don't you agree…?"_ She was about to respond, when he reached one gloved hand into his coat pocket, and removed a butcher knife. Unable to disguise her fear, she felt even more helpless and stupid when he laughed at the panic in her eyes.

Pacifica awoke and moaned, causing Mabel to reach over with an unsteady hand, and place it one hers. The blonde was startled at first, but then she spotted the grinning Dipper and his reflective knife, her hand tightened. Candy awoke with a stutter, and broke the silence with her inquisitive nature. "What did he drug us with?" Bill stepped out of view and answered her question as he cut her, extracting a cry from his victim. _"Why Diethyl ether of course! It's commonly slipped into orange juice by druggies."_ "Leave her alone!" He ignored her and continued, spurred on by the cries he so eloquently extracted from his victim. Pacifica turned to Mabel and asked her in a whisper. "What the hell is going on, why is he acting this way?"

Mabel cringed at the next words uttered by her dreaded foe ( _You look better when your bloody and whimpering Chiu!_ ), and replied in slightly louder voice, still unwanting to draw the attention of her friend's attacker. "He…he's been possessed by demon, an evil demon that he accidently made a deal with earlier this summer…" Pacifica frowned, "How do you accidentally make a deal with a demon?!" Unable to take the sounds of her friends whimpers Mabel yelled "HEY BILL, COME OVER HERE!" The crying continued as the maniac stalked over to her, and glared at her for interrupting his fun. Now that he was glowering at her, she noticed for the first time in a week, that he was slightly taller than her and looked particularly threatening with a look of discomfort on his face. _Always the deal maker. You took away his pleasure and someone has to pay for it._ Mabel's courage started to whimper and she licked her lips before screwing up her face in determined look. "What do you want?!" He stepped closer and leaned down. _"To rule the scum that traverse and rape this planet! To reinstate Project MKUltra, to get everything I want."_ She fought the urge to roll her eyes, "I mean…what's the thing you want right now? Surely I can help you and you…you can leave everyone else alone?"

She avoided looking hopeful and instead tried to smile. She knew that he didn't have a moral code, so instead she attempted to appeal to his deal making nature and impatience. He grinned whole heartedly and cleared his throat. Mabel grew a look of even greater concern as he removed a gun from his pocket with his left hand, "Where did you get that?" he giggled, _"What do you think Stan keeps his guns all locked up nice and safe so that wittle children don't swallow a bullet?"_ He cackled and spat in her face, _"HELL NO!"_ She was unable to do anything but feel the saliva slide down her cheek. _"Every man's entitled to the right to kill another man's family Mabel, that's what makes our country great!"_ He clutched his sides and the gun pointed in her direction. _"But why be idiots and discuss politics when we can discuss what I want? Do you know what I want ShootingStar?"_

She raised an eye brow, pretending that he didn't have twenty ways to kill her right now. "Would I have asked you if I did?" He gave her a yellow tooth filled smile and bent down again, his revolver now pointed in Pacifica's direction. _"I want the journal, and I want two pretty little girls. So how about this…"_ She cringed at the word "pretty" images of what he could theoretically do in Dipper's body rushing to the surface of her frazzled mind.

 _"You pick one of your friend to come with, and then you can go inside, get the journal for me. And should you tell your dear old uncle, the chosen victim gets their head blown off, ALONG WITH THE REST IF I'M FEELING LUCKY!"_ He glanced over at Candy as he yelled that last part and she whimpered. _"That way two of four get to live, and isn't that what evil I mean life is all about?"_ Mabel felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, and recoiled when he paced a slightly bloody hand on her shoulder.

Returning his gaze to hers, he stared deep into her eyes as he posed his question. _"What say you?"_ She gulped and felt extremely hot in the night air, with preparation filling inside the sweater. The brunette was also still lighthearted from the drug, so she was having an extremely difficult time selecting someone to go with her. Growing impatient, her captor pressed the knife against the drugged Grenda's neck. _"Maybe you'll think faster with fewer choices, eh?"_ She shook her head and felt tears of frustration pop forth from her vibrant eyes as he watched her smugly. "No, no, I promise…I just need a second, please just give me time to think!" Tiring of her desperation Bill prepared to strike and Mabel was about to scream when the blonde beside her spoke up.

"I'LL DO IT!" The Pines' twins both stared at her in confusion, and she nudged Mabel. "I mean…pick me. I'll be able to handle it, and these two don't deserve any of this…" The enthusiastic blonde felt relief in the knowledge that someone had made a decision for her, but also felt sympathy for her companion. She also felt her resentment for the dream demon that was possessing her brother grew, simply for putting her in this situation. Bill began untying his hostages, Dipper's fingers looking too slender and almost disturbing under the manipulation of the sadistic demon.

Pacifica glared persistently at Bill whereas Mabel found herself far more intimidated than she had been last time. The demon just smiled and followed, poking them in the back when they didn't move as quickly as he wanted. It took them about five agonizing minutes to reach the house, but Bipper wasn't complaining, he found every tortuous moment just as amusing as the last. When they finally reached the front door, he opened the door for Mabel, giving her a look of fake graciousness as he pocketed the steak knife and pointed the gun towards the blonde beside her.

 _"You've got three minutes, 180 seconds, 180000 milliseconds. Get the journal, and bring it to me. If your late then blondie's brains are gonna start staining the porch, ya' hear?"_ Mabel nodded and rushed inside as Bill turned to his victim and began to count aloud.

 _"1…2…3…4…"_

 ***v***

Mabel found herself in a mad rush, tearing through the house in search of her brother's book. Under the bed? Nope. Between his sibling brother's books? Nada. Beneath the loose eight board on the staircase? Most definitely not. Stan noticed how distressed she was and called after her, all the brunette had time for was "We're playing outside and I need something!" Stan didn't care enough to press the subject, for which she was both grateful and angry about.

Finally, when she was sure that her time limit was up and tears had begun to trickle down her dirty cheeks, the pre-teen spotted a red corner poking out from underneath the newspaper. Grabbing the book violently, she sprinted outside and found Bill clapping his hands. _"Five seconds off Mabes, well done." He treats it like a game, like this is all for his amusement._ She handed him the book, restraining the urge to beat him over the head with it. Bill flipped through it, keeping his gun trained on Pacifica as he held the book in his left hand and read.

Clapping the book shut, he gestured for them to begin to move, and he instructed them to pick up the pace as they entered the forest. As it began to become difficult for the tweens to see (Bill had vision like a cat), he pulled out a flashlight and threw it at Pacifica, ordering her to pick it up and guide them after he missed her head. The beam of light was difficult to see since Mabel was in the middle, and the normally enthusiastic girl found herself stumbling over every root and rock on the path. Pacifica tried to sneak a whisper back to her, but Bill just smiled and chose this moment to sing a nursery rhyme.

 _"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird."_

He mouthed to "To kill a mockingbird" to Mabel when she glanced at him, and giggled when she tripped over a log and cried out as her knee was skinned. Pacifica helped her up and shot a glare in her captor's direction, but Bill just kept singing and gesturing with his gun for them to continue.

 _"If that mockingbird don't sing,_

 _We'll lock it away and buy a diamond ring."_

Picking up a rock with his spare hand, he threw it beside Mabel's ankle, scathing the surface but missing the bone. Further encouraged to keep moving, the besweatered young girl scrambled forward, but was forced to come to a halt when Pacifica stopped abruptly.

 _"If that diamond turns to brass,_

 _They'll lock you away with a looking glass."_

Placing a hand on their shoulders, Bill turned his gaze to the various symbols inscribed across the clearing with a proud smile, before shoving his victims forward and enjoying their protests. Jumping in front of them, he leaned down and grabbed Pacifca's hair, yanking the blonde to her feet and dragging her to the center of the pentagram.

 _"If that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Satan will send you a billy goat."_

He slapped her buttocks, eliciting a cry, and then shoved her in the back. He mounted her like a stallion as she fell to all fours, and placed the knife below her throat. _"After I'm done slitting your throat I'll see about fucking that ass of yours."_ Giggling as she began to shudder beneath him, he spoke again, this time in a harsh whisper. _"Don't hold it in little girl, you don't have to put on a brave act in for your boyfriend. Now's the time to cry."_ He returned to singing as she began to sniff and hold back tears, and Mabel charging toward him.

 _"If that billy goat don't pull,_

 _We'll drive him extinct and buy a bull."_

Her sniffles turned to sobs and pleads, which he quickly silenced with a flick of the wrist. _Red, red, everywhere and not a drop to spare._ Mabel stopped dead in her tracks and he turned back to her, deathly silent as blood dripped from his fingers.

 _"If that cart and bull tip over,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover."_

Tears began to spill forth from her pretty brown eyes as he inched closer and she stumbled backwards. "L-leave me alone." Spotting the flashlight, she grabbed it and launched it in his direction. It struck him in the side of the head, but he kept crawling forward at a disturbingly slow pace.

 _"If that dog named Rover don't bite,_

 _Papa's gonna bury you outta spite."_

His mouth barely moved as he recited the distorted verses, his blood stained grimace unwavering as she tripped fell onto her back. He wrapped a claw around her exposed ankle and began to drag her over to the corpse that he promised to rape later. She tried to kick him, but he just shot her leg, and his smile widened freakishly as she sobbed in pain and remorse, staunching the wound with her bare hands.

 _"If you climb out of that grave,_

 _I'll cut you open and remove what's brave."_

Raising the knife high above his head, he drove it down into her stomach, and laughed piteously. _"Hush now child…don't cry…"_ He leaned his face down close to hers and ran a tongue up the side of her face. _"Save your tears, for the real suffering has not yet begun…"_ The steak knife was embedded in her throat, and she gave three sputtering chokes, before expiring.

 ***v***

Having relieved himself of the human burden of pleasure, Bill zipped up his pants and staggered to his feet, the sounds of police sirens filling the air. _"Who's fingerprints do you think there gonna find PineTree?"_ He gave the spirit a licentious grin, before letting go of the exhausted body, and letting it flop to the ground.

The moment Dipper slipped back into the body, he began to sob. Endless apologies were given to the dead bodies, and as shouts approached, Dipper removed the lighter that Bill had placed in his right hand pocket, flicked it on, and lit the kerosene that the pentagram was made of. He burned alongside the two corpses, too broken to even shoot himself. The journal with that oh so mysterious golden hand and the cryptic codes, and the warnings "DO NOT SUMMON" and "TRUST NO ONE" burned along with him.

In a dimension of on told shape and size, Bill Cipher simply watched, and laughed.

* * *

 _ **If you liked that, then follow me. I have a massive project in the works, it's called "UTTER DEPRAVITY" and it is basically me turning the series on its head and including a massive amount of sex, violence, sexy violence, siloence, madness, and twisted wickedness as possible (It would also have dark humor so it won't be total insanity, and it shall start off fairly tame). It will be in series form and you would receive an episode every week or so, and it shall start on the twelfth of June.**_


End file.
